


The Scourge in Starling City

by TheVeganTargaryen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeganTargaryen/pseuds/TheVeganTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel have reached a dead end. They don’t have any leads on Abaddon (who has taken over Hell), or Metatron (who has taken over Heaven), or on finding a permanent cure for Sam’s health, all the while dealing with the former Heavenly Host, who seek revenge against Castiel for causing their fall. So what’s left to do but take a good, old-fashioned hunting trip? Their first stop: a place where vengeful spirits, demonic activity, and witches are rampant in the wake of the Undertaking that nearly leveled half a city, and even their vigilante hero doesn’t know how to save them all. Welcome to Starling City. (set post SPN season 8/post Arrow season 1; ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scourge in Starling City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *waves* First fic for either SPN or Arrow. Feedback much appreciated! Anything you would really enjoy Team Free Will coming across in Starling City? Or anything supernatural you're excited to have our resident vigilante and his team come across? Let me know in the comments!

Queen Consolidated was almost entirely empty after 11:30 PM. Only a few lights remained on in the offices of the truly dedicated, the behind-on-the-deadlines, and one Felicity Smoak. But she wasn't alone as she typed away at a high-level security system for a rival company.  
  
"I have to be careful with this, Oliver," she told the man leaning comfortably against the wall. "The police have already arrested me once for hacking. They'll have my name flagged. And I can't go to prison. I mean, for one, orange is definitely not my color. And two, I have no idea what you and Diggle would do without me. You're not the neatest people, you know, and the place is going to be a mess when I get--"  
  
"Felicity." Oliver's voice was calm, and there was a hint of a smile on his face for just a minute. She felt lucky to catch a glimpse of it at all as she glanced up at him. Smiles had been all too rare for Oliver lately. "You'll be fine. after all, you were an instrumental part of fighting the Undertaking. I think your name's been cleared. Besdies, you've never been nervous before."  
  
Never been nervous? Maybe she was a better actress than she thought. She sighed. "I know I've been a little on edge lately." _Get your head in the game, Felicity_. "Sorry. This place just gives me the creeps at night." And yet, with Oliver beside her, she was probably in the safest spot in the whole of Starling City. Still, she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. Was it just her, or did the temperature drop?  
  
********************************  
  
Daniel Holden glanced up from his work for the first time in three hours when the room got so cold he actually saw his breath. "What the hell?" He looked out through the glass doors of his office--no janitor in the hallway. Maybe someone else working late had cranked up the AC? Unlikely, seeing as it was almost midnight, after all. He really had to stop working so late. It would feel good to get out of here into the warm August air.  
  
Just as he was about to shut down his computer and go home, the lights flickered on and off. "Someone's really gotta call maintenance around here. Third goddamned time this week." He shook his head, reaching down to pick up his briefcase. He turned back around, and he wasn't alone in the office anymore. He screamed.  
  
********************************  
  
Oliver was at the door to her office before Felicity could even register what she just heard. Was that a man screaming? Oliver had shouted at her to stay where she was, but Felicity was not about to stay in a room by herself, waiting to see if everything was going to be ok. No, the last time she'd done that, a building had nearly collapsed on her, and--  
  
_Breathe, Felicity_. She couldn't afford to think about that right now.  
  
She heard a crash from down the hall.  
  
Getting up, she rushed out of the room and ran down the darkened hallway toward the noise. It was coming from the offices, and it was impossible to miss which one. All the windows and both glass doors were shattered. Books and papers were scattered everywhere, furniture was knocked over, and Daniel Holden himself was lying, dead and bloody, in the middle of it all. And Oliver stood over the body, unmoving, and stared down at the man with a look flooding his features that Felicity had never seen on him before: fear.  
  
"Oliver," she whispered, starting to move again, to walk towards him. But then she heard the unmistakable click of a gun and the night security guard's gruff voice.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
********************************  
  
Miles away, the fallen angel Castiel awoke from a fitful slumber with a start.  
  



End file.
